


Bumble

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clint's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumble

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for B week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). Follow up to [Abominable](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/163686.html).

Phil sprawled on the couch, _Too Cute!_ playing on the TV. It gave him the same sense of peace that _SuperNanny_ once did; a thankfulness in a there-but-for-grace sort of way, and an understanding of how people and/or puppies worked.

Bumble was up on his chest. Snoring lightly. The sound promised to grow as the animal did. Someday he’d give Clint a run for his money, maybe even challenge Phil.

He smiled, reaching to stroke the pet. The puppy sighed and seemed to melt into an even more boneless state. Phil smiled again, sappily, completely won over despite what he said to Clint nearly every day.

Clint was away on assignment. They were told a week, but having read the file he knew it would be at least two, if Phil was lucky. However, for the first time since Clint had moved in, the house didn’t feel empty without him. It didn’t feel as full, but having someone else that missed Hawkeye was infinitely better than being alone.

The puppies on screen were going for their first swim, while the puppy on Phil’s chest stretched and settled into another position to sleep in. Phil felt his tension ease some.


End file.
